


Must’ve Been The Wind

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Songfic One-Shots(Sanders Sides) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Fighting, Heartbreak, Hidden Abusive Relationship, Non Descriptive Death, Original Male Character hardly mentioned, Other, To Late To Save Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: "I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine, At first I thought that I was dreamin', But then I heard the voice of a girl... And it sounded like she'd been cryin', Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'..."~Roman is worried for his upstairs neighbor’s safety...
Series: Songfic One-Shots(Sanders Sides) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553650
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Must’ve Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Roman/Virgil
> 
> Roman is not abusing Virgil or the other way around!

**〰**

**"I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine, At first I thought that I was dreamin', But then I heard the voice of a girl... And it sounded like she'd been cryin', Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'..."**

**〰**

Roman groaned as he rolled around on his large bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in, but couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter what he did! He buried his face in his pillow, when he heard a yell, and something like glass shattering from the floor above him. He shook his head in confusion, thinking he must be more tired then he realized, then began to hear soft sobbing.

**〰**

**"So I took the elevator to the second floor, Walked down the hall, And I knocked upon her door... She opened up, And I asked about the things I'd been hearing..."**

**〰**

Roman stood up abruptly, making his way over to the apartment elevators, pressing the 2 button as soon as he got inside, and waited for the doors to reopen. Once they did, he dashed towards the apartment door above his own, and knocked rapidly a couple times. It took a moment, but he soon heard the soft patter of footsteps crossing the room to the door, and the door creaked open a bit, a young male peaking out from behind it, his bangs falling in his face, "Can I help you?" The male asked quietly, looking ready to slam the door in Roman's face any minute now, so he quickly replied, "I thought I heard yelling and something being thrown at the wall. I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

**〰**

**"She said, 'I think your ears are playing tricks on you', Sweater zipped up to her chin. 'Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you, But I have to go back in... Wish I could tell you about the noise, But I didn't hear a thing...' She said, 'It must've been the wind, Must've been the wind, Must've been the wind, It must have been the wind...’"**

**〰️**

Roman gave the male a soft smile, trying to show he cared, and was worried for his safety, but he just gave a weak chuckle, murmering that he must be hearing things, even though he did tend to be real clumsy at times, "I have to go, sorry. Thanks for checking though." The male was suddenly spurting out, then the door was abruptly shut in Roman's face without another word.

**〰**

**“So I was layin' on the floor of my room Cold concrete on my back No, I just couldn't shake the feeling I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' her...”**

**〰**

Roman sighed as he sat on his bed wide awake now, head racing with questions on how to help this stranger he'd just met without intruding. He didn't know for sure this person was being abused, and hadn't noticed any bruises when he'd opened the door. Then again, the male had his sweater halfway pulled up his face, so who knew?

**〰**

**“So I took the elevator to the second floor Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing”**

**〰**

Roman decided he'd double check with the male to make sure he didn't need any help. Maybe he was just frightened? He made his way to elevator again, and back to the same door as earlier, knocking a bit more gently this time. And again appeared the young male, looking a bit surpised to see Roman again, "Did you forget something?" The male asked unsurely, and Roman shook his head, trying to peak inside the room as he spoke, "I just wanted to make sure you're doing ok, and let you know if you need someone, I'm just downstairs. I keep hearing yelling, and it worried me..." Roman shot the male a pleading look to come to him if anything went wrong, but the male simply shrugged,

**〰**

**“She said, ‘I think your ears are playing tricks on you’ Sweater zipped up to her chin ‘Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you But I have to go back in Wish I could tell you about the noise But I didn't hear a thing’ She said, ‘It must have been the wind, must have been the wind Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind’ She said, ‘It must have been the wind, must have been the wind Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind’”**

**〰**

"I already told you I'm alright sir, and that you must be hearing things. I've got to go... I apologize..." And again the door was abruptly shut in Roman's face.

**〰**

**“Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me" Just so that she knows that she can lean on me And when she hears the words, I hope she knows she'll be okay Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me" Just so that she knows that she can lean on me And when she hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say Promise I'm not playing tricks on you You're always welcome to come in You could stay here for an hour or two If you ever need a friend We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but 'til then I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind" I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"**

**〰**

Roman played the song for two days straight, hoping that the young male would eventually confide in him, but on the third day forget to play the song because he'd been so busy with work that he'd fallen asleep almost instantly, while the news played quietly in the background. Once he'd awoken, he had a horrible feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't place why, until his gaze landed on the tv screen, where a newsman was explaining the tragic death of a young boy named Virgil. It didn't fully connect what had happened until a picture flashed on the screen... Roman felt his blood run ice cold, and his eyes immediately water as he stared at the battered form of a male no older than 16 or 17. The tears now freely dripped down his cheeks, his hand shakily touching the image on the screen, "I'm so sorry Virgil..."


End file.
